1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a support device and an electronic device utilizing the support device.
2. Description of the Related Art
To support electronic devices on a surface, support devices are used. These support devices, extending outward from the electronic devices, use up a lot of space, adding substantially to the footprint of the electronic devices. Further, when the electronic devices are to be transported, the support devices present difficulty.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a support device and an electronic device, which can overcome the limitations described.